Simple Question
by Narchambault
Summary: "Apakah Ayah benar-benar mencintai Ibu?" / Pertanyaan sederhana yang membuat Shikamaru memutar otaknya. R&R?


**Simple Question**

 _By_ _ **Narchambault**_

 _ **Naruto**_ _belongs to_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

Banyak hal yang menghantui pikiran Nara Shikadai akhir-akhir ini.

Merepotkan, memang, tapi ia tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran merepotkan itu. Ditambah lagi, situasi di keluarganya memang mendukungnya untuk memikirkan satu hal spesifik itu.

Mungkin dirinya terlalu muda untuk memikirkan hal ini, tapi, gadis-gadis di akademi terus membawa-bawa masalah ini. Ah, betapa merepotkannya anak perempuan itu.

 _Cinta_.

Yang Shikadai tangkap dari deskripsi yang diungkapkan anak-anak perempuan itu tentang definisi cinta, yaitu, _cinta_ adalah hal suci untuk dua insan yang rela melakukan apapun demi satu sama lain, menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti tak ada lagi hari esok, tak ada pula seorang manusia pun yang dapat mengganggu mereka, bermesraan, mengucapkan _"Aku mencintaimu"_ setiap harinya, mengkhawatirkan hal-hal sepele, pelukan hangat setiap waktu, dan yang paling menjijikkan—terdapat kontak mata yang intens dan kemudian… Ah, itu merepotkan bagi Shikadai untuk memvisualisasikan apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu.

 _Mereka tahu darimana, sih, si_ cinta _yang merepotkan ini? Dan astaga, merepotkan sekali untuk memikirkannya!_

Shikadai menghela napas panjang, menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Pelajaran yang diberikan Aburame- _sensei_ sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya. Pandangannya menerawang, dan hal aneh bernama _cinta_ itu terus merasuki pikirannya.

Ah, bukan, _bukan_ karena Shikadai sedang mengalami fase itu, tentu saja. Dia masih _anak-anak_ , atau itu yang anggapannya tentang dirinya selama ini.

Tapi karena kedua orangtuanya.

Jika cinta memang seperti apa yang didefinisikan mereka—atau dari sumber _terpercaya_ yang mereka dapatkan—maka…

 _Kenapa ayah dan ibunya tidak menunjukkan hal-hal itu?_

Seingatnya, pernikahan tentu saja didasari oleh cinta.

Lalu, jika itu benar adanya…

 _Merepotkan…_

* * *

Tidur nikmat dan mimpi indah Shikadai hancur begitu saja ketika suara wanita hampir merusak gendang telinganya.

Shikadai berdecak, menggumamkan kata-kata seperti _merepotkan_ dan sejenisnya, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada bantalnya.

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMEJAMKAN MATA LAGI, NARA SHIKADAI!"

Shikadai merengut.

Ibunya benar-benar tahu kebiasaan buruknya.

Walaupun pintunya kini dalam keadaan terkunci, jika dia kembali tidur, kipas raksasa ibunya pasti sudah merusak pintu kamarnya se-rumah-rumahnya.

Meninggalkan tempat tidur memang hal yang paling merepotkan, tapi, mendengar suara ibunya seperti ini lebih merepotkan lagi.

Shikadai bangkit dari posisinya semula, menguap seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya, dan sesaat setelah menggaruk-garuk bahunya, ia beranjak keluar kamar.

Di depan pintu kamarnya, terdapat sosok ibunya yang tengah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Shikadai menghela napas, "Iya, _K_ _aa-chan_ , aku sudah bangun."

"Sarapan sudah siap, ayahmu sebentar lagi berangkat kerja. Lekas cuci wajahmu dan makan sarapanmu, ya." Ujar Temari, ibunya yang paling _merepotkan_ sedunia. Shikadai hanya menganggukan kepala, masih menatap kedua mata hijau milik Temari—yang diwariskan padanya itu.

Shikadai berjalan ke kamar mandi, kemudian mencuci wajahnya. Sesaat ia mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk kecil, pikiran itu terlintas kembali di benaknya.

 _Apakah Ayah mencintai Ibu?_

Ah, mengira-ngira seperti itu sangat merepotkan dan tidak menyelesaikan masalah.

 _Merepotkan, tanya saja langsung pada Ayah._

* * *

"Huh…?"

"Apakah Ayah benar-benar mencintai Ibu?"

Shikamaru menghela napas malas, meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja makan, kemudian menopang wajahnya dengan wajah malas.

"Merepotkan sekali, Shikadai, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Shikadai mengangkat bahunya.

"Anak perempuan di akademi selalu membicarakan hal itu, dan menurutku itu sangat merepotkan… Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyangkal diriku sendiri bahwa akhir-akhir ini aku memikirkan hubungan Ayah dan Ibu dengan dasar hal merepotkan bernama cinta itu." Jelas Shikadai seraya menjepit nasinya dengan sumpit di tangan kanannya. Kedua mata hijaunya tidak menatap mata onyx ayahnya.

Shikamaru menghela napas, kemudian menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang lehernya, wajahnya tampak lelah dan mengantuk.

"Memangnya aku dan ibumu kenapa?"

Shikadai menelan nasinya yang semula dikunyah di mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "Ayah tampak tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mencintai Ibu."

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya, "Hee?" ia menatap replikanya yang masih asyik memakan sarapannya itu. Setelah melontarkan kata-kata itu, wajahnya masih dipenuhi ekspresi tidak berdosa.

Shikamaru tidak merespon perkataannya, melainkan menatapnya dengan tanda tanya yang sangat besar. Kenapa anak ini berpikir seperti itu?

 _Memangnya 'membuat' anak sepertimu itu tidak butuh cinta, heh?_

Shikamaru cepat-cepat menghapus pikirannya itu, kemudian menghela napas.

Temari masih keluar untuk berbelanja, jadi, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini—ah, tidak, tidak, memang terlalu cepat.

"Jadi menurutmu, apa itu definisi _cinta_ , Shikadai?"

"Hmm… mereka bilang, cinta itu ketika seorang laki-laki rela melakukan apa saja untuk wanitanya, selalu mendahulukan kepentingan wanita yang dicintainya, memeluknya setiap ada kesempatan, memberikannya sesuatu yang disukainya, dan selalu membanggakan hubungan yang kalian jalin pada teman-teman kalian. Menurut informasi yang kudapat, sih, seperti itu, Ayah."

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, _itu menjijikkan._

"Memangnya aku tidak seperti itu, ya?" Shikamaru pun seratus persen sadar bahwa menyatakan cinta pada Temari saja hampir tidak pernah.

Shikadai menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kedua mata hijaunya untuk pertama kalinya di perbincangan mereka, menatap kedua mata onyx Shikamaru tajam.

"Paman Chouji membelikan Bibi Karui keripik yang mereka berdua sukai ketika mereka bertengkar…" gumam Shikadai, Shikamaru mengedipkan matanya, "… Paman Sai melukiskan wajah Bibi Ino ketika mereka bertengkar, dan Paman Naruto membelikan Bibi Hinata sebuket bunga ketika mereka ada masalah."

Shikamaru tidak suka arah pembicaraan mereka.

"… Sementara Ayah selalu membuat Ibu tambah marah ketika kalian bertengkar. Ketika Ibu menegur Ayah, Ayah selalu menguap bahkan hampir tertidur…"

"Eh, itu…"

Sekarang Shikamaru baru saja disadari oleh putranya, bahwa dirinya memang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali.

Shikadai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Shikamaru masih berusaha memikirkan pembelaan, "Darimana kau tahu kegiatan mereka?"

Shikadai merengut, "Terkadang ketika mereka dengan bangganya menceritakan keromantisan orangtuanya, aku harus pura-pura tertidur."

 _Ada apa dengan anak-anak zaman sekarang…_

"Oi, kemana Paman Sasuke dan Bibi Sakura? Kau tidak menyebutkannya."

Shikadai tersentak.

 _Benar juga… Bahkan Paman Sasuke tidak pernah di desa untuk menemani Bibi Sakura…_

Ketika Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, Shikadai mulai lagi,

"Ayah _ngeles_ , ya?"

Shikamaru _sweatdropped_.

"Oi, oi, bukan begitu…"

Shikamaru tidak tahu darimana harus memulainya, tapi, _baiklah_ …

"Shikadai, apa warna kesukaanmu?"

Shikadai mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Putih. Memangnya kenapa?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Aku lebih suka warna biru. Lalu, masakan Ibu favoritmu?"

Shikadai semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Aku suka sushi buatan Ibu."

"Hm… Aku suka kari buatannya. Lalu, siapa menurutmu shinobi terkeren di Konoha?"

Shikadai terdiam sejenak, mencari keanehan dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan ayahnya. Namun, wajah ayahnya sangat tenang, tidak menunjukkan keseriusan atau apapun. Sangat santai, namun membuatnya penasaran.

"Paman Naruto."

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Kau mengkhianati ayahmu sendiri."

Shikadai mengangkat bahunya. "Menurut Ayah siapa?"

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Tentu saja Nara Shikaku dan Sarutobi Asuma."

Shikadai mengedipkan matanya, bulu matanya yang lentik membuatnya menjadi anak laki-laki yang _cantik_. Shikamaru hampir tertawa mengingat bagaimana Temari sangat menginginkan anak perempuan saat itu.

Sebelum Shikadai melontarkan pendapatnya, Shikamaru megelus kepala anaknya itu.

"Shikadai, jika kubelikan kau es krim yang paling kau suka, apa kau akan menghabiskannya dengan rakus?"

Shikadai berpikir sejenak, "Tidak. Tentu saja aku akan menikmatinya sedikit-sedikit."

"Dan apa kau suka jika aku memasukkan satu kaleng gula di dalam tehmu?"

Shikadai mengernyit, "Uh, rasanya pasti cuma gula saja, Yah! Tentu saja aku lebih suka yang _natural_."

"Kau ingat ketika kami membelikanmu sepeda roda tiga impianmu saat usiamu lima tahun? Kau sangat senang sehingga seharian penuh kau secara tidak sadar memamerkannya pada teman-temanmu."

Wajah Shikadai bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak memamerkannya! Aku hanya senang sehingga aku ingin mengendarainya seharian penuh!" bantahnya. Shikamaru tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau masih mau memamerkannya pada Boruto dan kawan-kawan?"

Shikadai menghela napas.

" _Sheesh_ , tentu saja tidak."

Kali ini, Shikamaru tersenyum hangat—penuh arti—dan kedua mata _onyx_ -nya menatap milik Shikadai yang berwarna hijau.

Betapa sedikit orang-orang yang menyadari bahwa Shikadai lebih mirip isterinya ketimbang dirinya.

"Shikadai, sama seperti pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan jawaban-jawabanmu di atas… Bahkan _kita_ pun sangat banyak perbedaan. Begitu pun denganku dan teman-temanku. Paman Naruto, Paman Sai, bahkan Paman Chouji."

Shikadai mengedipkan kedua matanya, bingung.

"Maksud Ayah?"

"Maksudku, aku juga memiliki cara yang berbeda dari mereka untuk menunjukkan perasaanku pada ibumu. Paman Chouji dengan keripiknya, Paman Sai dengan lukisannya, Paman Naruto dengan ramennya…"

"Sebuket bunga, Yah." Koreksi Shikadai.

"Ya, sebuket bunga dan ramen sama sajalah," ujar Shikamaru memutar bola matanya.

"Karena, dengan memberi sesuatu, belum tentu seseorang benar-benar mencintai pasangannya, dan belum tentu karena seseorang tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu, ia tidak mencintai pasangannya. Begitu, Shikadai."

"Tapi Ayah selalu…"

"Dan soal es krim, gula, dan sepeda itu…"

Shikadai kembali memfokuskan kedua matanya pada wajah ayahnya. Nasi di mangkuknya tersisa sedikit lagi, namun rasanya dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghabiskannya hanya demi mendengarkan ayahnya itu.

"Shikadai, sama seperti es krim favoritmu, aku pun tidak selalu mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' atau memanjakannya setiap hari, atau berpelukan, bermesraan, dan hal-hal lain yang tentu saja akan membuatmu _geli—_ yah, aku pun _geli_ membayangkannya… mengetahui bagaimana sifat ibumu, 'kan…"

Shikadai tertawa kecil mendengar komentar ayahnya itu.

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai ibumu. Kami memiliki cara sendiri untuk cukup mengetahui hal itu." Shikamaru berhenti sejenak, tersenyum pada Shikadai, sebelum memainkan sumpit di tangannya seraya menjelaskan lagi.

"Seperti caranya memarahiku, mengejekku, dan bagaimana dia selalu diam-diam menyelimutiku ketika aku—pura-pura—tertidur. Dan bagaimana aku menyebutnya wanita paling merepotkan—lebih merepotkan dari ibuku sendiri—tapi aku selalu menurutinya. Dan bagaimana aku rela menghabiskan waktu dengannya seharian, walaupun aku tidak suka waktuku bersantai direnggut oleh siapa pun."

Shikadai terdiam.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu ayahnya untuk melanjutkan.

"Dan soal gula itu, Shikadai, sesuatu yang berlebihan tentu tidak baik, bukan?"

Shikadai mengangguk. Shikamaru kemudian melanjutkan,

"Itu mengapa aku tidak suka menggombali ibumu, terlalu berlebihan. Bukankah itu yang dilakukan pasangan zaman sekarang? Mereka terlalu banyak mengumbar-umbar kata-kata cinta yang merepotkan, sumpah yang berlebihan yang belum tentu bisa mereka tepati, dan bagaimana berlebihannya hingga mereka selalu berkata 'Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu', ah, merepotkan, belum saja mereka merasakan jika oksigen di bumi sudah habis." Shikamaru mengusap punggung lehernya. Shikadai tertawa lagi, kini lebih lepas, karena setiap perkataan ayahnya ada benarnya juga.

"Bukankah cukup dengan menciptakan waktu-waktu berharga dengan hal-hal kecil yang istimewa untuk diingat sudah cukup?" ujar Shikamaru lagi. "Bahkan dulu aku dan ibumu sangat jauh. Tapi tentu saja, ucapan dan sumpah cinta sehidup semati setiap hari tidak memengaruhi apapun untuk memperdekat jarak kami. Karena itulah, Shikadai…"

Shikadai menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi.

Shikamaru tersenyum kembali.

"Gula yang berlebihan di dalam teh, pasti berujung tidak habis karena yang meminumnya hanya merasakan gulanya saja, bukan teh itu."

Shikadai mengerti maksud dari ayahnya itu. Kemudian, Shikadai tertawa lagi. Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sepeda itu, Yah?" tanya Shikadai pada ayahnya. Shikamaru menggenggam minumannya dan meneguknya sekali, sebelum meletakannya kembali dan menjawab,

"Kita tidak memamerkan sesuatu yang kita suka pada orang lain berkali-kali, Shikadai. Begitupun aku tidak suka memamerkan hubunganku dengan ibumu dengan bermesraan di tempat umum…ah, itu menjijikkan…"

Shikadai mulai membayangkan jika kedua orangtuanya melakukan hal itu.

Benar, _menjijikkan_.

"… karena cukup satu kali aku menunjukkan semua orang betapa aku mencintai ibumu, Shikadai."

Shikadai membuka mulutnya, "Kau pernah, Yah?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Kapan? Dan bagaimana satu kali bisa membuat semua orang tahu?"

Shikamaru tertawa kecil melihat putranya yang penasaran.

Kemudian, pria itu mengelus kepala replika kecilnya.

"Ketika aku mengucap sumpah pernikahan bersama ibumu."

Hati Shikadai menghangat ketika ayahnya mengatakan hal itu. Wajahnya seperti memanas, dan tubuhnya terasa sedikit merinding.

Shikamaru menghela napas melihat ekspresi putranya.

"Kau ini _lebay_ sekali. Itu, 'kan, biasa saja."

Shikadai merengut. "Lalu, Yah, kenapa kalian sering sekali bertengkar?"

Shikamaru menghela napas lagi, memijit pundak kanannya yang terasa pegal.

"Karena, Shikadai, itulah caraku dan ibumu. Kami tidak romantis, benar, tapi, bertengkar dengannya, caranya memanggilku 'bocah cengeng' dan caraku memanggilnya 'wanita merepotkan', dan caranya tersenyum setelah mengejekku, adalah hal-hal favoritku bersama ibumu. Dan itulah cara kami melakukan hal _romantis_ yang merepotkan itu."

Shikadai terdiam sejenak.

Memang aneh, orangtuanya mengartikan 'bertengkar' itu sebagai hal yang romantis.

Namun, Shikadai kemudian mengerti.

"… Ya, _T_ _ou-chan_ , lagipula, kehidupan cinta seperti yang dikatakan gadis-gadis di akademi itu sangat membosankan…" ujarnya jujur, kemudian seringaian yang sangat menjiplak ibunya itu terlontar pada ayahnya.

"… kisah kalian lebih menarik." Tukasnya kemudian.

" _Mou, mou_ … Shikadai- _chan_ , apa kau memiliki seseorang yang kau suka di akademi sehingga kau bertanya hal ini padaku?"

Wajah Shikadai bersemu merah.

Tanpa mempedulikan ayahnya, ia membuang wajahnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dan merengut.

" _Mendokusei_ … tentu tidak ada. Anak perempuan itu merepotkan."

Mungkin saat ini Shikamaru mengalami _déjà vu._

Namun, tentu saja, Shikamaru percaya putranya akan menemukan _gadis merepotkan_ miliknya, dan menemukan hal romantisnya sendiri.

Ia tersenyum, kemudian meneguk minumannya lagi.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua untuk beberapa menit, tampaknya Shikadai sudah puas akan jawaban Shikamaru, dan betapa kini Shikadai mengerti bagaimana cara ayahnya mencintai ibunya. Semua tidak perlu seperti drama-drama di televisi, atau romantis seperti film-film.

Shikamaru menuangkan airnya ke dalam gelasnya lagi, dan meneguknya.

" _Ne, Tou-chan_ …"

Shikamaru mendengarkan putranya, masih meneguk minumannya.

Shikadai menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat.

"Bagaimana cara _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ menciptakanku?"

Ah, bukan salah Shikamaru jika semburan air mendarat tepat di wajah tampan Shikadai pagi itu.

Dan tentu saja, bukan salah Shikamaru ketika hal itu terjadi, isterinya tepat membuka pintu dan melihat kejadian itu.

"SHIKAMARU!"

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note : Fic ShikaTema (eh, ShikaShika? Kok awkward.) lain! Ah, author sangat suka sama Nara Shikadai! Dia imut banget ga ngerti lagi… Jadi, author bikin fic ini iseng-iseng huehehehe. Saking isengnya jadi ga jelas.**

 **Well, sekalian untuk pasangan-pasangan yang suka pamer pacarnya di socmed, PIKIRKANLAH PARA JOMBLOOOOOOO! *berontak* *ah, jangan terlalu diambil hati…***

 **R &R?:)**


End file.
